


The Proposal

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Casey is Bryce's present, and his future.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Proposal

“You’re never this quiet.” Casey notes, looking at Bryce with mild concern.

Her observation seems to knock him out of his reverie, and the pensive look on his face switches to the confident grin she’s grown so used to over the last two years. “Aren’t you the one who once told me silence is golden?” Bryce quips, reaching for her hand across the small dinner table at Top of the Hub, a fancy restaurant with views of Boston’s skyline. 

“We were at the movies when I said that.” Casey retorts as Bryce gently strokes her wrist with his calloused thumb. 

“I warned you that I talk a lot during movies.” Bryce reminds her with a wry smile. 

“You didn’t say that you talk _literally_ the whole time. And loudly at that.” 

Bryce laughs, raising her hand to his lips for a soft, unhurried kiss. He’s looking at her so intensely that she feels her face flushing.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Casey questions, pulling her hand back so she can fiddle with her dark curls, a nervous habit of her’s. 

“Because I’m so in love with you.” Bryce answers simply, shrugging as if that should be obvious. 

“I love you.” Casey returns, smiling softly. 

“How could you not?” Bryce retorts, winking when she rolls her eyes at that predictable response. But she’s glad he seems to be back to normal. 

“Should we get a bottle of wine?” Casey looks at the drinks menu and winces at the ridiculously high prices. “Ouch, we should have brought in our own wine. This menu is not designed for a medical resident’s salary.” 

“Order whatever you want. It’s a special occasion.” Bryce insists.

Casey quirks a brow at that. This coming from the same man she’s watched spend hours on cash back and coupon apps is a strange shift. “What are we celebrating?” She questions. 

“The end of the second year, of course. Just one more for you before you get to make real money.” Bryce replies. 

Casey smiles, perusing the drink menu anew. “That _is_ something worth drinking to.”

When their waiter returns, she orders the mid priced Chardonay because Casey knows Bryce is going to insist on paying for everything and she doesn’t want to bankrupt him. 

“Does anything on this menu look particularly appealing to you?” Casey asks.

“…Not really. Which is surprising at these prices.” Bryce admits. 

“What do you say we get drunk with a view and then we get out of here? Maybe Shake Shack in Seaport?” Casey suggests. 

Bryce smiles, closing his menu. “I like the way you think Dr. Valentine. But we need to make a pit stop before Shake Shack.”

“Where?”

Bryce smiles at her, leaning forward towards her. “It’s a surprise.”

“You know I hate surprises.”

“I know you _say_ you hate surprises, but deep down you love them.” Bryce insists. 

Before Casey can press for more information, the waiter returns with their bottle. The waiter pours until her glass is halfway full, and then fills Bryce’s glass halfway too before leaving the bottle after they assure him they don’t need anything else. Casey takes the bottle, filling her glass to the rim. 

“In a hurry there Casey?” Bryce asks, his amusement clear as she makes quick work of her glass. 

“I want my surprise.”

“See? You _do_ love surprises.” Bryce quips. He starts to match her pace, quickly downing half his own glass. He lets out a refreshed sigh. “That tastes like $100.” He praises. 

_“_ It will be more than that with tax and tip.” Casey teases, causing Bryce to laugh again. She smiles. There’s nothing she loves more than Bryce’s laugh. 

Bryce’s laughter dies down, and he glances out the window at the view before turning back to face her. “Can we talk about something serious for a second?” He asks. 

“Shoot.” Casey replies, refilling her glass. 

“Have you given any thought to where you want to go after you finish your residency next year?” Bryce asks. 

Casey can detect some worry in Bryce’s brown eyes, which she immediately wants to alleviate. “I’m hoping to stay at Edenbrook since you’ll have two more years. But even if I end up at another hospital, I’d still want to be with you Bryce. I think we could handle being long distance for a couple of years if we had to. But my preference? It’s to be wherever you are.” Casey answers.

Bryce smiles. “That’s good to hear. And they’ll definitely offer you a position at Edenbrook, you’re amazing. An incredible doctor with a heart of gold.” Bryce praises. Bryce leans back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head. “Man, I don’t know why I avoided asking you that for so long. What a weight off my shoulders.”

“What were you afraid of?” Casey questions, slightly disbelieving that Bryce could be afraid of anything. 

“The possibility that you’d want to start over fresh somewhere new, without any attachments holding you back.” Bryce answers honestly. 

“Bryce, how could you ever think that was a remote possibility? I can’t imagine a future without you in it. I love you.” 

“Say it again.” Bryce pleads, gaze soft and tender as he grasps her hand, pulling her out of her seat and encouraging her to perch in his lap. 

Casey places her glass on the table, looping both arms around Bryce’s neck. “What? That I love you?”

“No. The other part.” He puts his glass down beside her’s, freeing his hands to rub soft circles in her back through the fabric of her best little black dress.

“I can’t imagine a future without you Bryce Akoni Lahela.”

Bryce grasps the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate open mouthed kiss. It’s several moments before Bryce pulls away, placing one last gentle peck to her lips. She reaches up with her thumb to wipe some of her lipstick off his mouth, watching his eyes darken at the innocent gesture. “Finish your wine.” Bryce says, voice low. “It’s time for your surprise.”

….

“How’d you score an after hours Skywalk Observatory tour?” Casey questions, leaning against the wall of the elevator, hand clasped with Bryce’s. 

“I performed an appendectomy on the janitor’s son, and he was very thankful.” Bryce answers, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

The elevator doors open, and Casey is awed by the stunning view. And not just of the Boston city lights. The entire room has been decorated with rose petals and candles. Casey slowly peruses the room, soaking in the ambiance.

“Bryce, did you do this?” Casey asks, turning back towards her boyfriend. She lets out an audible gasp, tears welling in her eyes as she covers her mouth with her hands in shock. 

Bryce has dropped to one knee, and he’s looking up at her with such a hopeful expression that her heart swells. He fishes a ring from his pants pocket. “Casey Renee Valentine, love of my life, the reason I wake up every morning, the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out.” He pauses, swallowing back his emotions. “You’re my present, and my future. You have no idea how much I love you Casey. Please, marry me.”

It takes several moments for Casey to find her voice. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say please.”

“That’s not true. I’m very polite.”

Casey laughs, wiping tears from her eyes. Her eyeliner must be running, but Bryce is still looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. “Get up here and kiss me.” Casey demands. 

Bryce stands, grasping her waist and pulling her against him. He kisses her as if he hasn’t had the chance to do so for months. Casey is breathless when she finally pulls away several minutes later. He doesn’t let her go far, pressing his forehead against her’s. “You didn’t answer.” Bryce says softly, ring still clasped in the hand not around her waist. 

“Can’t you tell?” Casey teases, parroting his words from when he confessed he wanted more than casual with her almost 2 years ago. She leans up to press another lingering kiss to his lips. 

“I think so, but I’d like to hear it anyway.” Bryce replies, smiling against her lips, which are now devoid of any remaining lipstick. 

“Yes.” Casey answers. She lets him slip the ring onto her finger before she threads her fingers through his soft hair, pulling him back down to her lips. 


End file.
